The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording data in a recording medium and an apparatus for reproducing data recorded in a recording medium (referred to simply as "data recording and reproducing apparatus" hereinafter). More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an improvement in a system for writing data in a magnetic tape, magnetic disc or like recording medium by use of digital signals and a system for reading data so recorded in such a recording medium.
Recently, computers and like data processing devices have been extensively used in various fileds. And there is an increasing demand for quickly transferring recorded information processed by the devices from one media to another such as magnetic discs or tapes for wide distribution of the same information content.
A current trend in the art of audio equipment in particular, is to the digital processing of various data and this demands the supply of magnetic tapes which store the same pieces of music or the like in digital signals. Again, the same content has to be transferred into multiple number of magnetic tapes in a short period of time. A method heretofore known for recording the same data on magnetic tapes is to prepare a master tape by recording the data on it and then dub the master tape to produce a slave tape, as has been the most typical procedure in the traditional data processing with analog signals. This method, however, cannot be readily applied to magnetic tapes which store data in digital signals. Because magnetic tapes (particularly master tape) often have scratches or gather fine particles of dust or even suffer from stains during handling, the data may be partly dropped out to render the accurate and quick transfer of the whole data from the master tape to the slave tape difficult.